1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug, and more particularly to a plug with a fuse. The plug has an inner tube received in a plug casing, a fuse casing received in the inner tube and having a fuse securely received in the fuse casing so that the plug itself is able to break the circuit when there is an overload and further having an excellent waterproof characteristic.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, a plug has two blades, two electrical wires respectively connected to a corresponding one of the two blades and a casing enclosing joints of the two blades and the two electrical wires. This kind of plug provides electricity to a cable connected to a distal end of the plug when plugged into a wall outlet. Although this kind of plug brings convenience to the user, when there is an overload in the plug, the plug is not able to detect the overload and eventually damage occurs to the electrical appliance that is using the plug for electricity supply. For the user""s safety and to secure the property, a plug with a fuse is introduced into the market. The plug is able to detect an overload and cut off the power transmission automatically. Still, the plug still suffers a drawback, which is that the plug does not have any waterproof capability so as to protect the plug from a short circuit caused by exposure to water. Therefore, the user has to be very careful not to have the plug close to any place that is wet, which causes trouble to the user.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved plug to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a plug with a fuse securely received inside the plug so that the plug is able to have excellent waterproof capability.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the plug has a plug casing, an inner tube received in the plug casing, a fuse tube received in the inner tube and having therein a spring, a fuse retainer and a fuse, a fuse engaging ring connected to the fuse tube and a connecting ring engaged with the inner tube. The fuse is thus securely received in the plug casing and protected by not only the fuse tube, but also the inner tube. The plug has a highly waterproof characteristic.